Kicked Out
by Naley2303B
Summary: So tell me how Haley James got kicked out of the CIA?" Viv asked Haley. " It all started eight monthes ago when I was assigned to Nathan Scott" Haley said. NALEY


Ok another new story then I am updating my old ones

**Ok another new story then I am updating my old ones. I typed my other new story today to so I am typing a lot her is my new story.**

* * *

Chapter One: You Said He Knew

" So Haley how are you?" Haley's sister Vivian said as she sat down at the table across from Haley.

" Well for being twenty six and kicked out of the CIA pretty good." Haley said with a sigh

" So tell me how does sweet, smart and one of the best CIA agents Haley James get kicked out of the CIA?" Viv asked her younger sister and then took a sip of her coffee.

" It's a long story" Haley replied not wanting to talk about it.

" Well considering there isn't many things you can do when your seven months pregnant with twins. I've got plenty of time." Vivian smiled

" I was afraid you were going to say that." Haley said with a sigh " It all started eight months ago…"

**EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER**

It was late August on an early Wednesday morning. Haley was in the work out area in her large home. She was at the punching bag beating it ridiculously when her phone rang.

" Yeah" Haley answered as her breathing started to slow down

" Agent James this is Head Agent Gillespi. We need you packed with your belongings to keep you good for at least three months. Once your at the airport go to gate seventeen A. There you will meet with Agent O'Connor. He will give you information on your next job." Gillespi informed her

" Alright I will be there as soon as I can sir." Haley said taking the tape off her hands

" Dress casual we don't want you to not blend in."

" Ha when do I not dress casual. Well sir I hate to end this conversation but I better go pack." Haley said.

" Be safe" Agent Gillespi said then hung up the phone.

Haley James had skipped fifth grade. So she graduated a year before she was supposed to which also meant she graduated college a year earlier. She got out of college with a degree. She had been working for the CIA for five years and she was one of the best.

Haley packed a lot of her stuff in a big rolly suitcase and other nic nacs like CDs her iPod dock and other things in a smaller one. Then she jumped in the shower. When she got out of the shower she changed into a light green tank top with a jean skirt that came down to her fingertips with green flip flops. She had big white sunglasses on and some jewelry. She had her badge in her bag along with other necessities.

Haley locked up her large house. Put her suit cases in her trunk and started driving towards the airport. Again. After a few minutes she passed the " You Are Now Exiting Plainville Massachusetts Come Again" again. This was the fifth time she left this year.

Haley got to the airport and went and got her luggage checked and went through security she headed towards gate seventeen A. When she reached it she saw Agent O'Connor sitting by the window that is over looking the runway.

" Agent O' Connor." Haley said as she sat down beside him.

" Oh Hey James you ready to hear about your new job.??" Agent O'Connor asked

" Oh Of course." Haley smiled

" Ok so his name is Nathan Scott and he lives with his parents." He would have continued except for Haley cut him off.

" I don't work with kids anymore." Haley sighed

" Ok what I meant to say was he is staying at his parents mansion until this thing gets fixed. He is twenty six just like you. He plays for the LA Lakers. He knows he is getting a body guard. You'll be living at the mansion with them. They have a place for you to work out and run. An indoor and out door pool. His parents will be meeting you in California. They live in Orange County, Newport to be exact. Oh yeah his parents want you going everywhere with him, to parties, social events, practice, games, everywhere. Oh his parents are going away for two weeks after you get there." Agent O'Connor

" Ok. Anything Else.?" Haley said as the boarding call was made

" Once you get unpacked and settled California head quarters wants to see to give you your guns and the bullet proof vest and stuff. Not that anyone's going to be shooting at you." Agent O'Connor covered with the last part.

" Like I am going to believe you, the last time you said the dude was packing a Mac ten." Haley chuckled as she pulled Jared O'Connor in for a hug.

"Haley try not to get your self shot." Jared said as she pulled away.

" But you know I live for getting shot." Haley said and adjusted the strap of her nice sized carry on and started to walk through the gate.

" Call when you get there" Jared yelled and Haley replied by waving.

Once Haley got to her seat she got out her iPod touch. She had another iPod nano in there too, but that was for when she was running and working out. She had nine hundred twenty three songs on it and put the iPod on shuffle. The first song that went on was the song she fell a sleep to. It was ' _We're Not Gonna Take It'_ By Twisted Sister

**Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore**

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh you're so condescending  
Your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Oh...  
Oh...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

**  
Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore**

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Oh...  
Oh...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Just you try and make us

**We're not gonna take it  
Come on  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
A pledge pin  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh you on your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

" We will now be descending for landing. I hope you have had a nice flight." The pilot said over the intercom

Haley opened her eyes slowly. Then put her iPod back in her carry on bag and tucked it under her seat for landing. Once the plain landed Haley walked out of the gate she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done with that she went to baggage claim and got her luggage. She then went in to the open area where she saw a man holding a white sign that said " Haley James" on it. Haley rolled her eyes. She hated these kind of people. The ones who had to be driven every where.

" I am Haley James" Haley said politely when she got over to the man.

" Alright follow me to the limo where the Scotts are waiting." The man said and took her bags from her.

" Are the Scotts' nice?" Haley asked out of the blue

" I don't know ma'am I'm just driving them for today because they had car trouble." The man said as they got to the limo and put her stuff in the trunk.

Haley walked over to the door and took a deep breathe. She then opened the door to the hummer limo and got in. Once she sat down she saw a woman with blonde hair and a man with dark brown hair.

" Hi I'm Deborah Scott and this is my husband Dan Scott." The blonde woman said extending her hand.

" I am Haley James." Haley said shaking their hands.

" Yes we know who you are. We have you here because you are one of the best." Dan while looking her over

" Ms. James let me give you the info. Once we get back I'll show you to your room where you can unpack. Dan and I still have some packing to do. Once we are done with that we will introduce to Nathan. Now we will be gone for two weeks. Uhhm Nathan has a benefit dinner to go to on Friday night which you will be escorting him to. Tomorrow you have an appointment at the Breathless Boutique for you and Nathan to go pick out a dress. There is also a car for you to drive at the house the keys are in your room along with a planner telling you all the important this that are going on with Nathan. OK?" Deb said with a smile

" Alright" Haley said

The rest of the ride to the Scott's mansion was filled with Deb questioning Haley about her background and things. When they got to the house Haley was in awe this mansion was huge. Haley got her bags from the trunk and started wheeling them to the steps leading towards the house.

" Dan grab Haley's bags for her." Deb said as she and Haley entered the house.

Dan struggled to get Haley's some what heavy bags to her room.

" Now Haley we will be on the other side of the house packing. Once you finish just head on down to the back living room." Deb said and she and Dan left.

Haley was unpacked in five minutes flat. Working for the CIA you learn to pack and un pack very quickly depending on the situation. She walked down to the living room and saw a guy who looked about her age. He had raven black hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Haley stood in the door way so if Nathan looked up he would see her.

" Hi" she said nicely

" Hey" He said with out looking up

" What are you doing" Haley wondered

" Oh I'm just killing time until my new body guard gets here." Nathan said and finally looked up and saw Haley ' _wow she is gorgeous_' Nathan thought to himself. He got up and walked over to her. " You must work for my parent. I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan said and they shook hands.

'_Great he doesn't know I am his body guard'_ Haley Thought " Nathan could you excuse me a moment." Haley said. He nodded

Haley walked about twenty feet away from the room and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jared O' Connor's phone number.

" Agent James how is it going?" Agent O' Connor greeted.

" You're an ass." Haley whispered yelled at him.

" What did I do?" He questioned

" You said he knew I was coming." Haley hissed

" He does I swear"

" When I asked you said he knew I, Haley James, a girl, a person of the female persuasion, a person with boobs was coming." Haley said heatedly

" Actually you didn't ask if he knew you were coming. I told you he knew he was getting a body guard. You just presumed he knew you, Haley James, a girl, some one with boobs, and of the female persuasion was coming." Jared said laughing

Haley was about to yell at him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Deb.

" Haley dear we are going to introduce you now." Deb said motioning for Haley to follow her.

" Alright." She brought the phone back to her ear. " We are not done with this conversation but I have to go." Haley said and hung up the phone.

Haley headed back to the living room where she had exited minutes ago. When she walked in Dan started to speak.

" Son." Dan started " This is Haley James she works for the CIA. She is going to be watching over you for a while."

Nathan ended up doing the one thing Haley didn't expect him to do. He laughed

" You have got to be shitting me." Nathan said still laughing

" Language" Deb scolded

" Sorry mum but you have got to be kidding me. I mean she is a a girl." Nathan said and stopped laughing.

" Nathan this isn't a laughing matter. Your need to be serious this is just for protection. Not that you will need it." Deb added the last part after realizing what she said.

" Nathan I don't want anymore whining or complaining. Haley has to go down to the agency and you are going with her. And you are going to except that she is your body guard." Dan said " Come on Deb we don't want to miss our flight."

" Ok. Bye Nate" Deb said and left the house with Dan.

" I'm not really your body guard. I'm just here to make sure you are safe until we get the person who is sending you that stuff." Haley said moving to sit on the couch

" Is there even a difference" Nathan questioned

" Oh of course. Now come on I need to get some stuff at head quarters and if your good on the way home I will buy you ice cream." Haley smiled and got up from the couch and started towards the door.

" What am I five" Nathan said following her.

" NO you are twenty six but who doesn't like ice cream. Now come on your driving." Haley said getting in the passenger seat of his black SUV.

" Yeah OK" Nathan said as he got in the SUV. He reached in his pockets to get his keys but they weren't there. " Hold on I got to go grab my keys" He said about to get out.

Haley reached in her pocket and pulled them out. " No you don't" She said dangling them for him.

" When did you get those" Nathan asked taking his keys and starting the car.

" When you thought I was working with you mom and dad." Haley giggled

" I'll have to admit you are pretty good" Nathan said and started driving..

Haley directed Nathan the way there. When they were on the long drive way Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of one of her best friends.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_HI! You have reached the one and only B. Davis, leave a message. Unless you are Lucas Roe because you better get that fine ass of yours to my house. Or if your Tutorgirl, because is you are you need to get your ass in the state of California. OK remember he's over bro's unless you are a dude it would be bro's over hoes. And sense when need men. ALL GUYS FORGET THAT MOTO. Ok leave a message. Bye." Brookes message said_

Haley giggled " Hey Tigger its me. Do you want to meet me at the Breathless Boutique at noon tomorrow. Ok love you Tigger. Bye" Haley said and hung up the phone

" You know someone named Tigger now that is weird." Nathan said pulling the car into the parking spot.

" No her real name is Brooke. Now you need to wait here I need to go get my stuff." Haley said and hopped out of the car.

She walked to the building and stopped at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breathe. ' I hope your ready for me California because here I am.' Haley thought. Haley walked up the steps of the huge building and opened the door to a huge man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses on.

" Can I help you miss" The man said snidely

" I need to see Agent Duram about some details on my new job" Haley said starting to walk towards the door

The man chuckled " If you really are an agent let me see you badge." The rude man said

" Fine" Haley huffed and pulled her badge out. When he nodded she started to walk away and made sure to call him an ASS loud enough for him to hear.

When she finally entered the building she took a look around. It was different from the agency back home. This one wasn't as busy as hers. Also everyone had to wear black suits like the man outside. She also noticed there were signs hanging from the ceiling directing people to there destination. The sign she needed read ' Agent Duram third floor'. So that's where she headed. She walked to the elevator and disregarded all the stares people were giving her. Then she waited for the elevator to arrive.

" Damn girl even after a your ass still looks fine as when I left." A voice said behind her.

Haley turned to see Felix Teggaro walking up to her in a black suit with a smirk on his face. Haley had to admit he did look good in a suit.

" Felix!" Haley exclaimed hugging him. It was all nice until Felix touched her butt. She grabbed his arm and twisted him around and pushed him up against the wall. While he was muttering in Spanish.

" Felix the rules are the same as they were at home don't touch me. Ok" She waited until he nodded to let him go. " Ok now I really need to go but I will call and we'll ketch up." Haley smiled and walked into the elevator.

* * *

The meeting with Mr. Duram went good. She got four large black duffle bags and a big box full of things she would need. It was now eight thirty and Haley was working out at the punching bag. She had on a wife beater and shorts. She had 'In The Ayer' by Flo Rida featuring Will I AM blaring through the room.

_Chorus: Will.I.Am X2  
Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer_

Verse 1 : Flo Rida  
Hey this is my jam  
Yall don't understand  
I'll make you understand  
What's pumpin in my CD player ( player )  
Party all night like yayer ( yayer )  
Shawty got a hand in the ayer ( ayer )  
Make me want to take it dayer  
Then I go , here I go , here is my song  
DJ bring it back come in my zone  
I get paid for them couple bonez the next wop until the early morn i need that crunk when im up in tha club even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs give me that drop yellow waist like a drug lil mama hot and she might show me love o hot damn celebrate to tha A.M i love it so much it got me sayin

chorus: Will.I.Am/Fergie X2  
Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer

Verse 2 : Flo Rida  
Hey Heyy i might just start the wave like im at a ball game do my thang hands up high i got money in tha bank im so fly 747 pain rock it no stop it how i got my name baby keep poppin you might get tha fame walk tha red carpet wont see you the same i get tha stuntin forget my name start with me ride with me represent tha city vibe with me make me throw it up ma timid in tha club go ahead throw it up gotta wonder how much to show enough to stare(stare) im hood so its really unfair (unfair) shorty go ahead and get bare(bare) we aint gonna treat our city like the mayor(mayor)

chorus: Will.I.Am/Fergie X2  
Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer

(Will.I.Am)  
Alright now stop oooo put your hands in the ayer its a stick (a stick up stick up) its a stick up just to tha ceilin man

Suddenly the music was cut. And Nathan emerged into the room.

" That's a good song." He said just now noticing the two circular scars that were near her shoulder and near her elbow. He didn't know how he missed that considering she was wearing a tank top all day.

She nodded in agreement about the song. And stopped punching the bag.

" What happened to your arm?" Nathan wondered out loud while she started to walk to the door. With her stuff.

" She looked down at her scars " I was shot." She said opening the door.

Nathan laughed then stopped when he saw her serious face " Really?"

" Five times" She said and walked out the door

"Damn" Nathan said

* * *

**Like it hate it? Let me know I need at least five reviews to start. Also I am thinking about getting a beta.**


End file.
